Rave Master Wiki talk:Manga Summary Project
Request To Join the Manga Project The anime project is going to end soon, so it's time for me to read the manga from the beginning and add anime/manga differences to the episodes while I'm at it. Mega and Alois-pyon, can I be in your group? 19:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I will read the guidelines carefully unlike last time. It should be similar to the anime's guidelines, right? 19:31, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : Make sure you reallyyyyy read the guidelines. But nevertheless, I support your entry. 13:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) : Aye! We need all the help we could get. : 14:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Just Read I just read and internalized the guidelines (LOL) right now, and for the most part, I was like OMG. XD I had no idea the limit was four paragraphs. I put a lot of paragraphs in my summaries so that one paragraph doesn't look too long or stretched out (very, very unappealing to look at, and will bore the readers at first glance--true story). I didn't know about the limit! Is it applicable? I'll have to adjust my summaries! XD 14:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Don't worry about the limits. The more paragraphs the chapter page has, the more pictures you can add to it. However, if you would like to just write 4 paragraphs go right ahead. 22:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Whew! For a second, I thought I had to revise all the summaries I've done so far (even if there's not much anyway. XD) 10:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol :D. 11:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Edels Alo-chan is almost the end of the month. Lets talk about the Jewels (P.S. Use the same Jewel image we use in the FT wiki) But just call it Edels. Post your ideas below. 15:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Aye sir. :D I'll upload the image. What's there to talk about, btw? 05:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :::The amount each job is worth :D. 11:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::How's this: ? *Note: It works! YAY!* 05:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Since the chapters require more time to write than any of the other jobs here (except for characters summary & arc pages) I think that chapters should be worth 20,000 , Image Gallery 5,000 , Arc 30,000 , Characters 25,000 . What do you think, Alo-chan. 18:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry for my late response, Mega. Had to do (and fail) a really, really troublesome Math homework. -___- Anyway, I'm surprised we're not on a thousand basis, like with FT Wiki. XD Oh well. Different universes, different currencies, right? And yes, I agree with that. :D 12:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol I din't put the comma and everything else cus I thought you would of known that it's suppose to go there :D. 20:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, what? *Looks at Mega's messages again* You're... right... they are on a thousand-basis. What the--? How did I miss that? Dafuq is wrong with you, Brain? This is what happens when I stay up until dawn, trying to finish homework. LOL. What was high on when I read that anyway? Numbers? XD 07:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::*Worried* Lets just move on -_- 14:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Joining The Manga Summary Project. Hey, I have been asked to join the Manga Summary Project. So sign me up! Thanks, FallenShadow 23:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't find an application. Hm We need active users :P. 23:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I second the motion. 04:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I just need to get a signature done. FallenShadow 03:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Joining Yo I came back to work on this wiki and i wanna join MSP so yup hehe I know a lot about the manga so i can help out 21:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, pretty much anyone who volunteers is as good as accepted anyway. Lol. You think you can handle writing the arcs? 07:54, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmmmm Lets See shure 03:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Joining Can I join? I am on here 24/7 and love manga more than anything! I would love to help make this wiki better!`Shadowninja016 (talk) 22:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I didn't see your message >.< Always leave them at the bottom :P Anyways, I your entry :P (Since Alo's inactive; I hope nothing bad happened to her, my vote will be sufficient ;D If you need any help, just ask me :). Or leave a message here ^_^. 04:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) MEMBER ACTIVITY (IMPORTANT) Hello, MSP member. If you're reading this and you're not Mega or Reli, it means that you are in hot water right now, courtesy of yours truly. This is my first time, as well as one of the rare times, that I'm exercising my full authority as the Project Master, some thing which I have a right on, therefore as members, I am expecting your full cooperation. For the past three months, no one, and I mean no one, save for Mega, Reli, and me, has completed a job. While I know some of you have been working on some things, it is not enough to not finish even just one page. Having no job to handle is no excuse, because there are obviously tons of work to do around here, whether or not it is stated on the Project page. I am giving the members another month to redeem themselves. Please, the wiki is in need of genuine contributors, and not just people who are up for the title of being a part of this community. There are a handful of character pages to choose from, if you're somehow under the impression that the manga summaries are exclusive to me (sort of, actually. It's debatable, and open for consideration). As members of the Manga Summary Project, you have a duty to this Wiki. Personal lives are important (and trust me, I know), but a few contributions, even though far and few in between, are a big help. That would be all, thank you. 01:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for my lack of commitment. Back in June, I was more of an episode guy. With the anime project done, I was lost for a while. How much do you want me complete for Griffon Kato's page. Right now, I only have knowledge of the manga up to the Symphonia arc. If it's not enough, I'll switch to another minor character that's easier. 04:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Great to see you're finally acting like a Project Master, Alo ^^ (I'm saying this in a good way >_>) 12:18, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry guys. I don't think I have enough time to contribute to Rave Master Wikia in addition to my role in Anime Vice and as an Admin in Sket Dance Wikia. I'll remove my badge. However, I'll come back in winter break as a regular wiki editor because I still keep my promise to Mega to improve this site. 07:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) D; Sorry to see ya go. But you know we will always have a spot for you here ;D. Good luck with your other work. 00:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Joining I want to join MSP because. First, I want to improve this wiki by creating/editing chapters of Rave Master. Second, I love reading manga, sometimes I downloaded some of it in my computer... and Third, I want to appreciate other works of Hiro Mashima (besides Fairy Tail), and I think he will be happy of it... ^^ 11:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hat wants to join I see that much work needs to be done here. Having just finished probably the best completed series I've ever read, I've become interested in helping out. May I join the MSP? :3 21:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome. You applied at a good time! I will add your name to our list of members. You may start taking jobs whenever you please. Header Wrath kinda convinced me to help here a little. So, can I join?-- Yes! You can't take it back now! :D 04:04, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Joining Hi, can I join the MSP? My reasons for joining are: 1.) I want to help editing the manga part of this wiki, 2.) I noticed that over 60 manga chapters don't have a page and I want to create them, 3.) I love reading manga. Mega, if you could read this, I'm already working on my grammar. Thank you! 2SilverClaimers (talk) 22:14, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can join! You can take as many jobs as you want. Welcome! :) 17:46, March 8, 2014 (UTC)